Cartoon Cartoons
For the original series series after 2003, see Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies. Cartoon Cartoons is a collective name for Cartoon Network original series. These cartoons were originally produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios, but over the years, studios like a.k.a. Cartoon, Kino Films, Stretch Films, Blanky Blook and Curious Pictures produced these series for Cartoon Network. Any and all Cartoon Cartoons have been featured as a part of Cartoon Network's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. In 2003, Cartoon Network stopped using the Cartoon Cartoon moniker for its original animation. Many original animated series that have premiered from 2003 until present have aired on the Friday night block (now called just Fridays), but are not officially called Cartoon Cartoons. Additionally, in the United Kingdom. Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network XD have late night Cartoon Cartoons programming blocks containing most of the productions made in the 1990s along with Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. In late 2008, the spin-off Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 aired only on week-ends in a very early time-slot (6AM-7AM), and received no promotion, other than from the website's "Mini-site". Shortly after, Cartoon Cartoon Top 5's time-slot was replaced with Transformers Animated, and removed from Cartoon Network's programming and website. History Cartoon Cartoons were first showcased as World Premiere Toons and later in 1995 on What a Cartoon! Show, a series of comedic animated shorts produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions guided by Fred Seibert, who founded the Nickelodeon-based Frederator Studios years later. The first series to spin off from What a Cartoon! Show was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996. A year later, Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken joined Dexter on the Cartoon Network lineup. The Powerpuff Girls became a Cartoon Cartoon in the fall of 1998. I Am Weasel and Ed, Edd n' Eddy were the first Cartoon Cartoons series not to be introduced in a What a Cartoon! Show short. More shows premiered bearing the Cartoon Cartoons brand, airing throughout the network's schedule and prominently on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, which became the marquee night for premieres of new episodes and new shows. As of September 2005, the name is primarily used for The Cartoon Cartoons Show, a half-hour program featuring episodes of older Cartoon Cartoons that are no longer shown regularly on the network, and Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, which is an hour long program featuring a countdown of the week's five "best" Cartoon Cartoons from the older lineup. Cartoon Cartoons Logo and Continuity * July 17, 1997-November 17, 1998: This was the first Cartoon Cartoons intro, which features random Cartoon Cartoon characters inside the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo, then the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo explodes, and the words "Cartoon Cartoon" is shown, later, someone would say the phrase. The voice is not from a Cartoon Cartoon character. * November 18, 1998-January 3, 1999: This bumper revolved around The Powerpuff Girls (and was occasionally used after). Over a white background, the Powerpuff Girls float on the top right, while a red worm-like object creeps in from the left. Blossom charges towards it, and gets stuck, with Buttercup following suit a second later. Bubbles frees them by kicking the space between where they are stuck, and the screen zooms out, revealing the red "worm" to be part of a cursive "Cartoon", except the "n" is not completely formed (which Bubbles easily fixes by punching it). From the bottom, Blossom flies up with the word "CART", and Buttercup does the same with "OONS". Blossom and Buttercup slam the two segments together, with a blue background with circles beaming forward appearing behind when the logo is formed. * January 4, 1999-November 20, 2003: The Cartoon Network logo zooms up over a blue swirly background, accompanied by circles (probably meant to represent broadcast signals), then, after a few seconds, it thrusts itself forward. This is followed by red and yellow ribbons curling to form a cursive "Cartoon", followed by the letters in "CARTOONS" zooming out one by one (the "OO" zooms out together). A character from the upcoming show pops out of the first "O" in "CARTOONS" and says, "Cartoon Cartoons!" There are some variants, such as for Sheep in the Big City, when Sheep says, "Baa! Baa!" due to his inability to speak. Also, on first-run episodes of Grim & Evil, Grim would pop out of the first "O", with Boskov following suit with the second "O" a second later. * At the end of shows, it would show the aforementioned blue background with Cartoon Network logo (this time zooming out) accompanied by a voice saying "Cartoon Cartoons!" (the voice was not from the preceding cartoon, and in the afternoon, this was sometimes preceded by the same animation on a green background, followed by an iris-out leading into the aforementioned blue background.) But the green background was only seen on season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. * Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: The Cartoon Network logo zooms out, and the letters in it quickly flash on the screen one by one, followed by squares containing Cartoon Cartoon characters swirling away. This is followed by four squares covering the screen (they may or may not contain at least one character from the upcoming show), which in turn is followed by the curling ribbons (these ribbons, however, curl like the regular ones, but from bottom to top instead of left to right, and they are light and dark blue on black). Sound bars containing Cartoon Cartoon characters appear to the beat of the music, and when they clear, the CCF logo forms. A character from the upcoming show pops out of the second "O" in "CARTOON" and says "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!", as circles beam forward from behind. Codename: Kids Next Door, Grim & Evil, and Time Squad did not have CCF bumpers, and instead used special versions of the regular bumpers. * Characters in the sound bars, from the bottom up: Bubbles, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Chicken, Eddy, I. M. Weasel, and Courage. When the new version of The Cartoon Cartoons Show premiered, when the main theme for the bumpers was the characters featured in a three-dimensional version of each of the show's worlds which became the network's continuity image after it relaunched in June 2004, only the female continuity announcer would say the quote, and the music remixed. The Cartoon Cartoon logo would be more three-dimensional and would be drawn "on" the sky. The Cartoon Cartoons Show is now the only place to find the Cartoon Cartoons name and logo on Cartoon Network. The background music used during the Cartoon Cartoon bumps is still in usage as it is played over the production logo at the end of some Cartoon Network originals. The graphics are now simply the pre-2004 logo with a black background, and the subtext "A Time Warner Company" ("An AOL Time Warner Company" on shows between 2001 and 2003). It can also be seen on the DVD releases of the shows. It was not seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Non-Cartoon Cartoons Cartoon Network has produced original programs since The Moxy Show. However, not all animated series broadcast on Cartoon Network are Cartoon Cartoons. * The Moxy Show and Space Ghost Coast to Coast premiered in 1994 as the first programs on Cartoon Network's original program staple and are therefore not considered Cartoon Cartoons. * Although considered Cartoon Cartoons, many original animated series that premiered after 2003 and air during the Fried Dynamite programming block have not been dubbed by Cartoon Network as Cartoon Cartoons. * Megas XLR is not Cartoon Cartoon, as it is not broadcast during the Friday night programming block. * The shows produced by Warner Bros., like Teen Titans, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Duck Dodgers, ¡Mucha Lucha!, Johnny Test, Tom and Jerry Tales, Xiaolin Showdown, Baby Looney Tunes and Krypto the Superdog aren't Cartoon Cartoons. ** Episodes of What's New, Scooby Doo?, Johnny Test, Tom and Jerry Tales, and ¡Mucha Lucha! originally aired on the Kids' WB! programming block on The WB stations and later, The CW stations. ** Teen Titans also aired as part of Kids' WB, and new episodes premiered during the Toonami programming block. ** Superman: The Animated Series and Batman: The Animated Series, the series that led to Justice League (Unlimited), also originated on Kids' WB. Also, Justice League (Unlimited) never aired during the Friday's programming block; they were primarily aired during Toonami. * Cartoon Network in the United States broadcast Totally Spies!. However, in the rest of the world, where the rival networks broadcast the series, Cartoon Network does not broadcast the series. * Atomic Betty was produced by the Canadian animation studio Atomic Cartoons, without association to Cartoon Network, who only owns international distribution rights. * Series produced initially for Cartoon Network channels in Europe such as Spaced Out and The Cramp Twins do not count as Cartoon Cartoons as these series were produced outside North America though may have been aired within North America. * Zixx features live-action actors and scenes and was original production for Canadian television station YTV, and is therefore not a Cartoon Cartoon. * IGPX, another original animated series, is a Toonami original series and is dubbed as such officially. It also has never aired on the Friday night programming block. Non-Cartoon Cartoons List of Cartoon Cartoons External links * Fridays at ToonZone.net.